The prior art is replete with external bone fixator devices which are used for setting various bone fractures. Practically all external bone fixator devices employ transcutaneous pins or screws which are secured in the bone on either side of the fracture. The pins are typically attached to an external splint device which adjusts the relative positions of the pins using various articulations. The fixator allows the bone pieces at the fracture to be realigned by a surgeon. Once the bone pieces have been realigned, the articulations in the fixator are locked in place to maintain the bone alignment.
Many of these external bone fixator devices are especially adapted for repairing fractures of the distal radius. This type of fracture generally involves a fracture site close to the distal head of the radius. Such fractures are typically reduced using pins set in the metacarpal bone and pins set on the proximal side of the fracture in the distal half of the radius.
It has been recognized that it is desirable for the wrist to have a certain degree of mobility during the treatment of wrist fractures. However, prior art fixator devices which employ longitudinal traction applied by proximal and distal pins do not allow motion at the wrist without crossing the joint during the period of fracture immobilization.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fixator device which is capable of allowing motion at the wrist during treatment of fractures of the distal radius and other bones without crossing the affected joint.